Caught
Caught is the fifth book in The Missing Series written by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on September 4, 2012. Synopsis The twenty-first century was supposed to stay safe, Jonah thought. Wasn't it? Jonah and Katherine are sitting in class when time freezes. Everyone, everywhere, in the twenty-first century is frozen in time, except for time travelers, like Jonah, Katherine and Chip. Something is catastrophically wrong, but what? How can they fix it? Jonah and Katherine barely have a second to talk to JB before they find themselves hurtling back in time again. They end up in 1903, where a botched job of returning Albert Einstein's secret daughter, Lieserl, has somehow critically damaged time itself. Jonah and Katherine have their work cut out for them, working to set right a problem they can't understand. And there's another wrinkle in their plans: even though their Elucidator has made them invisible, Mileva Einstein seems to have figured out that Jonah and Katherine are time travelers and is very determined that they are out to get her daughter. Will they make it out? Will they save time? Extended Summary Jonah and Katherine are at school when time freezes at 11:43 am and only they are able to move, due to the fact that they have traveled through time previously. Angela drives them to Chip's house where Jonah and Katherine are inexplicably sent to 1903. The two of them find Albert Einstein and his wife and learn about their infant daughter, Lieserl, who has become ill with scarlet fever. They also discover that Einstein is aware of the time split in 1611 and is dedicating his studies to that, which is severely endangering time. Jonah and Katherine decide to stalk Einstein's wife Mileva, as she is traveling to visit Lieserl, whom Jonah and Katherine know was rescued from time. However, despite Jonah and Katherine becoming invisible to time natives, Mileva discovers them during the journey and steals their Elucidator. Mileva eventually arrives at Lieserl's crib, where Jonah and Katherine find Emily Quinn, already in 1903 restoring her past. Emily escapes from her tracer before she dies and the three of them are forced to tell Mileva the truth about Lieserl. Katherine and Emily remain frozen while Jonah and Mileva correct time by replacing Einstein's notes on time splitting with notes and calculations on his theory of relativity. Jonah, Katherine, and Emily return to the twenty-first century, but Jonah decides to let Mileva keep the Elucidator. After Mileva returns Jonah's Elucidator to him, JB sends Jonah, Katherine, Emily, and Angela back to a Time Hollow with him and Hadley so they could see what Mileva used the Elucidator for. They watch as Mileva uses the Elucidator to travel through time and visit Albert on his deathbed, where she tells him the truth about their daughter Lieserl. Mileva then shocks everybody by revealing that she unaged their schizophrenic teenaged son, Tete, and sent him to the future where he was cured and grew up to become JB. Characters * Jonah Skidmore * Katherine Skidmore * Angela DuPre * Chip Winston * Mileva Einstein * Emily Quinn * Gary Payne * Grant Hodge * JB * Hadley Correo Category:Book